Is that all right?
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Suzuna makes a surprise visit to Sena, in hopes to cheer him up with what she does best. Fluff. Set during their time in Enma.


**Notes:** This took WAAAY too long to complete. The idea has been with me since last year, I have no idea why am I only working on it now. But the fact that I had another HiruMamo idea in mind while working on this makes it clear that I still love HiruMamo way too much. But hey, at least I steeled my resolve and finished this! Hooray! 8D

As I wrote SenaSuzu while they were in Enma, I hope I managed to convey a more mature side of them. Let me know if it's OOC in any way, and I'll do my best to work on it cause I might write another one shot for this pairing based on this. Until then, enjoy!

* * *

Suzuna shivered lightly as she tugged the collar of her jacket closer to cover more of her neck. Her light curses were accentuated by small puffs of mist that lifted into the air, making the cold temperature more obvious. How could she have forgotten to bring a scarf? It was such a basic essential on a night like this. Frowning at her forgetfulness but glad that she had at least brought her other essentials, she let out a sigh, watching the cloud of mist disappear before her as she continued to walk deeper into Enma University.

It was as if everything was frozen in place, not a single object was moving, not a sound was heard. But this didn't deter Suzuna. She was determined to reach the Library, hopefully without being frozen in place herself. She hastened her steps as the Library soon came into view, and she sighed with relief to see that the main doors were still open.

Using her student card to enter, Suzuna surveyed the Library that was recently renovated. While the frame and structure was still the same, the furniture and decorations had been replaced with more white and metal to create a sleek look. There were now paintings on the wall as well as abstract statues that were meant to induce creativity and thought, but Suzuna found them more distracting. _Enma's always trying to outdo itself..._

Suzuna walked deeper into the library, the only part in which modernisation has yet to touch. She passed by rows and rows of books that were musty and out of date before seeing the meeting rooms on the right side. The meeting rooms were specially designed for people to study and discuss in a more reclusive area without having to disturb everyone else in the library. Suzuna knew a certain person who had a tendency of using these rooms whenever he became stressed, so she peeked into a few of them before finding what she was looking for. She took a deep breath, and then smiling brightly, she opened the door.

"Ya~ Sena!" Suzuna greeted, keeping her voice low, though unable to suppress her happiness.

With books scattered all over the table and his head almost buried in one of them, Sena looked up, surprise etched all over his face. "Suzuna? What are you doing here?"

Suzuna studied his face for a moment, noting the eyebags and his rather pale complexion. Yet she couldn't deny that despite his distraught look, his eyes lit up at the sight of her and she found that rather comforting. "I had a feeling you'd be here. Big exam coming up and all..."

"Ah..." Sena scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I've been so caught up with Football lately... I forgot how tough the exams here are like."

"You always lack enough sleep when you're nervous over something," Suzuna pointed out as she came to sit next to him, hugging her backpack in front of her. "What's worse is that you just had a game yesterday and you barely had any sleep for that one too."

Sena smiled nervously, but there was a sense of contentment as he said, "It was a good game. I'm glad that the team is improving. Unsui can be pretty dependable, but working with people like Mizumachi and Monta can be a handful. We can be quite a bunch of idiots, after all. But when it comes right down to the game, they really do their best."

"So do you," Suzuna added softly, as she remembered how Sena continuously pushed himself during training.

"Hmm?" Sena replied absently. "Did you say something?"

"Ah, it's nothing!" Suzuna quickly replied as she pulled out a tumbler from her backpack. "I've brought some tea. You should take a break! I've made some onigiri too, I have a feeling you skipped dinner."

Right at that moment, Sena's stomach let out a loud rumble. Both Sena and Suzuna stared at each other for a moment, before Suzuna burst into a fit of giggles with Sena laughing along sheepishly. "Thanks for reminding me... I guess I really do need the break."

Suzuna unpacked the onigiri and nervously handed him one, her heart racing a little as Sena quickly took a bite. He noticed this and smiled. "You made these, didn't you?"

"Eh?" Suzuna blushed faintly as she looked away, fingers nervously playing with the zipper of her backpack. "It's bad, isn't it? It's the first time I made them without Mamo-nee's supervision, so I'm sure I screwed up somewhere..."

Laughing softly, Sena shook his head. "Not at all. It's really tasty." Sena took a couple more bites and drank some tea before asking for another one. Suzuna smiled, having prepared a lot more than usual as Sena's appetite had been increasing lately thanks to the extra training everyone in the Enma Fires was taking. She was sure Sena could eat as much as Kuritan... though that might be stretching things a bit too far, she mentally noted.

"Thank you..."

Sena's words broke through her thoughts. She turned to see him smiling at her. Though weary, his eyes continued to light up before her. "... For what?"

Sena looked away, an act of shyness Suzuna was familiar with. Whenever he acted this way, it was usually accompanied by nervous stutters, hands lightly trembling as he struggled to look at her. But there was a sense of calmness as Sena looked at the books before him, and as he spoke, there was no sign of his past self in those words. "You have always been a great supporter to me. On and off the Football field. I just want you to know that I really appreciate it..." He gave her a steady look. "... And that what you do really does mean a lot to me."

She felt comfortable warmth in her chest upon hearing those words. Her jaw dropped, trying to form words that her mind couldn't register. _What is this... what's going on?_

"So... err..." Sena looked away again, the nervous stutter returned, his hands trembling as he reached for a book nearby. "T-thanks. I-I'm glad you're here."

Seeing that side of Sena again, Suzuna relaxed. Laughing, she poked Sena's shoulders and said, "What was that? Silly Sena! I'll always be here for you, so you don't have to thank me for that!"

"R-really? But I thought it was the right thing to do!" Sena exclaimed, a little too loudly that he clamped his hand over his mouth and looked outside of the door to see if anyone noticed the ruckus inside the meeting room. Once he was sure no Librarian was going to rush in and kick them out, he sighed and sat back in his seat, his eyes closed for a moment.

Suzuna could see that he was truly exhausted. "Hey, Sena... you really should get some sleep."

"Huh?" Sena opened one eye. "Well... I would if I could. But I still have so much to study..."

"You can study tomorrow. There's still a bit of time," Suzuna pressed on. "Come on, I'll walk you home?"

"It should be the other way around, Suzuna," Sena laughed as he got up from his seat to stretch. "But even if I do go back, I don't think I can sleep well. There's training early in the morning, I need to keep the team in shape for our next game. And I'm still worried about my exams because I don't think I've been keeping up with it very well and-"

Suzuna got up and clapped both her hands on Sena's cheeks softly. "You worry too much, Sena."

Sena stared at her in disbelief for a moment, face still in between Suzuna's palms. "Ah... well... I suppose that's how I am..."

"I know that! But I think it's going too far now! The more you think about the team and studies, the worse it'll be for you! So I need you to relax!"

"H-how?"

Suzuna blushed for a moment as she pulled her hands away and sat back down. "Lie on my lap."

"... Eh?"

Suzuna refused to look up and see his expression, knowing full well how it would look like. "It's all right! Just do it!"

Suzuna saw his body staying still from the corner of her eye. Her heart was racing at this point, wondering why she had to use that trick at this moment. Maybe she should just stop this... what if it doesn't work? But the next thing she knew, Sena had pulled his chair closer to hers and without saying another word, laid his head on Suzuna's lap, his face staring up at hers. "Is this right?"

Suzuna was blushing furiously at this point. "Y-yes... just lay like that for a moment. Sleep will come to you soon."

"What makes you say that?"

Sena was looking up at her curiously. "I read it... in a book..." Suzuna was so ashamed but she couldn't hide her face anywhere. She wasn't lying... she did find a book that had little tricks and tips for the average person, and the one that caught her attention was for those who couldn't sleep. But to use it like this? "I... I don't know if it will work. So just lay there for a moment and close your eyes. If it doesn't work just let me know."

Sena smiled gently, nodded, and then closed his eyes. Suzuna wasn't sure if she should breathe, for fear that breathing alone would make him struggle to sleep. As she stared at Sena's face for a couple of minutes, she noticed that his expression became more relaxed and serene. His breathing also fell into a more steady rhythm.

Hesitantly, she raised her right hand and slowly touched the side of his forehead. He didn't react. She touched the top of his forehead. He didn't react to that either. Suzuna resisted the urge to squeal in delight.

She had succeeded in getting Sena to sleep. Looks like that book was more trustworthy than she'd realised!

She gently placed her palm on his forehead, fingers lightly tangled in his hair. She thought about what he said earlier, about how he was grateful for having her. She thought about the way he said it, with such confidence, even daring to look at her as he said it. The warm feelings returned in her chest, causing her to smile.

"Hey, Sena..." she whispered softly, "I've always... always admired you. You've always had a strength within you that left my heart blazing every time I saw it. Even though you have your fears and doubts, on the field you always push them away. You're a great leader, and you care about your teammates. That's why I can't help but want to cheer for you Sena. I can't help but want to support you...

I can't help but want to be with you."

She gazed down at Sena's serene face, her own exhaustion claiming her. "Sena... is that all right?"

Sena's soft breathing lulled her to close her eyes. She wondered for a moment if it was a good idea. She could see the both of them panicking once one of them awoke, aware of how awkward the situation was for them. If they woke up really late, Sena would panic and she could see him using his speed to make it in time for practice...

Yet she smiled, because as she imagined Sena running towards the field, she could already hear herself shouting his name in support.


End file.
